


Bud

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: Connor tries an array of tastes.





	Bud

"Citrus limon Osbeck," Connor mused, watching curiously as Hank cut into the fruit on his plate. "The lemon."

"You can just say lemon."

"Lemon." Connor parroted, picking up the slice that Hank had cut for him and glancing up at the detective. "And you just want me to eat it?"

"Yup." Hank affirmed, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

"Why is that?"

"Just try it, no more questions."

Connor was skeptic for a moment, finally sighing and peeling the rind from his slice of lemon. For all of this morning, Hank had been preparing an array of things for him to taste, all laid out on various plates around the table. This was the first of many samples, samples that Hank was ominously eager for Connor to try. Though Hank was definitely acting  _off_ about all of this, Connor decided to trust him for the time being.

A terrible decision, really.

The second he had popped the lemon slice into his mouth, his face contorted, the sour bitterness of the lemon sending his sensors into a flurry of panic. He coughed, ignoring Hank's snide laughter in the background as he spat out the lemon, trying to purge his mouth of the awful taste.

"Lieutenant!" he scoffed - though it could also be described as whining - in offence, pushing the plate away. "You should warn me before having me taste portions that are overly stimulating!"

"But it's just  _so much fucking funnier_ when I don't." Hank argued jokingly, sliding another plate over to Connor. "There. Give that one a go."

Connor eyed the plate suspiciously, picking up the puffy white marshmallow that Hank had put before him and cautiously popping it into his mouth. It was immediately sweet, almost overwhelmingly sweet, sweet and sticky. If it wasn't for the fact that there was marshmallow clinging to all of his important throat sensors, Connor would actually enjoy this quite a bit.

"It's not bad," Connor mused, his voice muffled as he swallowed the marshmallow. "Not bad at all. Though slightly messy."

"Alright, so that's a good rating on the marshmallow." Hank affirmed, switching Connor's plate once again. "Give this one a shot."

A newfound trust built up, Connor picked up the plate's contents and tossed it into his mouth.

And immediately regretted it.

"Hank-!" Connor wheezed, his face immediately flushing over with a deep red. "H-Hot-!"

"Scorpion pepper, kid."

Connor coughed breathily, his mouth burning as he quickly grabbed at his glass of water, chugging desperately.

"Fuck, you have so much learning to do, water makes it so much worse."

"It's burning!"

"It's a fuckin' pepper!"

"Wh-Why would humans eat this?!"

"We're stupid as hell!"

"I-It's painful!"

"We're really fuckin' stupid Connor!"

"I'm not trusting any more of your foods!" Connor coughed, wiping his mouth and taking a few breaths. "That's absolutely  _awful,_ why does it burn like that?"

"I dunno, science or some shit. Botany."

"Humans are crazy."

"Damn fuckin' right." Hank snickered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "But did you like the pepper?"

"Lieutenant, I think I hate you now."

"You know what? That's completely fair."


End file.
